


Carry on Dancing

by jacquelee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë sees Kaylee and River dancing and reflects on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt "any Whedonverse. any. Carry On Dancing."

There was laughter in the cargo bay and despite everything, Zoë was inexplicably drawn to it. She went to the gallery to get an idea of what was happening and saw Kaylee and River dancing around and laughing. They seemed so happy, as if they didn't have a care in the world and seeing them tugged at Zoë's heart in a way that she hadn't expected. 

She hadn't smiled since… well, for quite a while, but now she felt the corners of her mouth draw up. Life went on. 

"Carry on dancing." 

The voice came from behind her. She hadn't noticed that Inara had come up to the gallery too and now stood there, smiling a little wearily but invitingly. 

Zoë smiled back. 

"Yes. It's all you can do." 

That mildly positive assessment seemed to embolden Inara. She held out her hand. 

"Shall we join them?" 

At first, Zoë just looked at the hand, not sure what to do. But then she reached a decision. Carry on dancing. It was all they could do, yes, but it also was enough. For now at least. No matter the sorrows and losses, in this moment, she could dance. And that was what life was all about, wasn't it? 

She truly smiled now and took the hand. 

"I think we shall."


End file.
